freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Macherie Deisy/Conheçimentos Fnaf : Teorias 2/?
5. Era 23:50 e Mike já estava na pizzaria pronto para começar sua primeira noite, ele estava no palco observando os animatrônicos, por um momento ele pensou ter visto muco com um troço preto saindo de Freddy mas ele disse para si mesmo e que era apenas imaginação pois ele estava muito ansioso para seu primeiro dia ou melhor noite de trabalho, era meia-noite em ponto então ele foi para sua sala onde havia portas,luzes e um tablet com o aplicativo das câmeras da pizzaria, o telefone começou a tocar então o atendeu e um homem começou a falar: Olá, Olá? Uh, eu queria gravar uma mensagem para que você possa ajudá-lo a se instalar em sua primeira noite. Hum, eu realmente trabalhei nesse escritório antes de você. Estou terminando minha última semana agora, como uma questão de fato. Então, eu sei que isso pode ser um pouco esmagadora, mas eu estou aqui para dizer que não há nada para se preocupar. Uh, você se sairá bem. Então, vamos apenas se concentrar em obter você através de sua primeira semana. Ok? Uh, vamos ver, em primeiro lugar, há uma saudação introdutória da empresa que eu deveria ler. Uh, é um tipo de coisa legal, você sabe.Um, "Bem-vindo ao Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Um lugar mágico para as crianças e adultos igualmente, onde a fantasia e diversão ganham vida. Fazbear Entretenimento não é responsável por danos à propriedade ou pessoa. Ao descobrir que o dano ou a morte tenha ocorrido, um faltando pessoa relatório será apresentado no prazo de 90 dias, ou logo propriedade e instalações foram completamente limpas e lavadas, e os tapetes foram substituídos. " Blah blah blah, agora que pode parecer ruim, eu sei, mas realmente não há nada para se preocupar. Uh, os personagens animatrônicos aqui fazer chegar um pouco peculiar à noite, mas eu culpá-los? Não. Se eu fosse forçado a cantar essas mesmas músicas estúpidas por vinte anos e eu nunca tive um banho? Eu provavelmente seria um pouco irritável à noite também. Então, lembre-se, esses personagens têm um lugar especial nos corações de crianças e precisamos mostrar-lhes um pouco de respeito, certo? Ok. Então, basta estar ciente, os personagens tendem a vagar um pouco.Uh, eles são deixados em algum tipo de modo de roaming gratuito à noite. Uh ... Algo sobre seus servos travando se ficar desligado por muito tempo. Uh, eles costumavam ser permitido andar durante o dia também.Mas, em seguida, houve a picada de '87. Sim. I-É incrível que o corpo humano pode viver sem o lobo frontal, você sabe? Uh, agora relativas à sua segurança, o único verdadeiro risco para você como vigia noturno aqui, se houver, é o fato de que esses personagens, uh, se acontecer de vê-lo depois de horas provavelmente não vai reconhecê-lo como uma pessoa. Eles vão p-mais provável vê-lo como um endoskeleton metal, sem o seu traje diante. Agora, uma vez que é contra as regras aqui na casa de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, eles provavelmente vão tentar ... com força coisas que você dentro de um terno Freddy Fazbear. Hum, agora, que não seria tão ruim se os próprios fatos não foram preenchidos com vigas, fios e dispositivos animatrônicos, especialmente em torno da área facial. Assim, você pode imaginar como ter sua cabeça com força pressionado dentro de um daqueles poderia causar um pouco de desconforto ... e da morte. Uh, as únicas partes de você que provavelmente iria ver a luz do dia novamente seria seus olhos e dentes quando eles saem da frente da máscara, heh. Y-Sim, eles não dizem essas coisas quando você se inscrever. Mas hey, primeiro dia deve ser uma brisa. Eu vou falar com você amanhã. Uh, verifique as câmeras, e lembre-se de fechar as portas apenas se for absolutamente necessário. Tenho que economizar energia. Tudo bem, boa noite.( trecho retirado do site five nights at freddys wiki) Depois de tudo que o phone guy falou Mike ficou paralisado de medo, olhou para o relógio era 4 da manhã e então ele olhou pelas câmeras o palco e viu que o animatrônico bonnie não estava mais la, Mike então começou a olhar feito louco pelas câmeras tentando achar bonnie e viu que ele estava no corredor a direita da sala de segurança. Mike muito assustado fechou a porta, olhou para o relógio e viu que era 5 da manhã e tinha 20% de energia porque ela estava acabando muito rápido por causa da porta fechada,ele abriu a porta e então tocou 6 da manhã. Com muito medo Mike olhou para o palco e saiu correndo até a saída e foi embora sem ao menos olhar para o chefe, dentro do carro ele pensou o porque de tudo aquilo. Mike quando chegou em casa se deitou em sua cama, pegou no sono e dormiu. Quando acordou já era 2 horas da tarde então ele resolveu ir mais a fundo sobre a pizzaria, começou a pesquisar na internet e pelos jornais sobre essa pizzaria. Mike achou casos tenebrosos como: o caso do desaparecimento de 5 crianças e sobre a mordida de 87, ele juntou todos os fatos que encontrou para descobrir o porque daquilo acontecer a noite. A única explicação plausível para esses acontecimentos é a de que os animatrônicos estão sendo controlados pelas almas das crianças e a causa da mordida de 87 foi a de que foxy ficou com inveja da felicidade e da vida daquela criança que ele acabou se descontrolando e mordendo o lobo frontal do... Mike paralisou quando viu o nome e a identidade da criança que foi mordida: Nome: Mike Schmidt Idade: 8 anos Mike agora sabe o porque dele nunca ter lembranças dos 8 anos de idade dele, ele olha para o relógio e vê que já era 11 horas da noite, enquanto se arrumava Mike não estava com um pensamento de ansiedade mas sim de dúvidas, muitas dúvidas. 6.Chegando ao trabalho onde Mike nem viu seu chefe e foi para sala de segurança, já era meia-noite em ponto e nesse mesmo horário começou a tocar o telefone,atendi e era o 'o homem do telefone' de novo: Uhh, Olá? Olá? Uh, bem, se você está ouvindo isso e você fez isso para o dia dois, uh, parabéns! II não vai falar bastante desde este tempo desde que Freddy e seus amigos tendem a se tornar mais ativo Ao longo da semana. Uhh, pode ser uma boa idéia para espiar as câmeras enquanto eu falo só para ter certeza todo mundo está no seu devido lugar. Você sabe ... Uh ... Curiosamente, o próprio Freddy não vem fora do palco com muita freqüência. Ouvi dizer que ele se torna muito mais ativo no escuro, porém, assim, hey, eu acho que é mais uma razão para não ficar sem energia, certo? II também quero enfatizar a importância de usar as luzes de porta.Há pontos cegos em seus pontos de vista da câmera, e esses pontos cegos acontecer de estar fora direito de suas portas. Portanto, se, se você não consegue encontrar algo, ou alguém, em suas câmeras, certifique-se de verificar as luzes de porta. Uh, você pode ter apenas alguns segundos para reagir ... Uh, não que você seria em qualquer perigo, é claro. Eu não estou insinuando que. Além disso, verifique na cortina em Pirate Cove, de tempos em tempos. O personagem lá parece único em que ele se torna mais ativo se as câmeras permanecem fora por longos períodos de tempo.Eu acho que ele não gosta de ser assistido. Eu não sei. De qualquer forma, tenho certeza que você tem tudo sob controle! Uh, falar com você em breve.( trecho retirado site: five nights at freddys wiki) Mike pensou que dessa vez o 'homem do telefone' falou pouca coisa, pois ele olhou para o relógio e viu que eram a recém 2 da manhã. Ele deu uma olhada nas câmera e viu que bonnie e chica haviam saído. Outra coisa que lhe assustou mais ainda era o fato de que freddy estava olhando com um olhar tenebroso para a câmera do palco e também o fato de que foxy poderia sair da pirate cove e me atacar, causando outra mordida. Mike estava com o coração acelerado pois não sabia o que fazer porque eles estavam mais ativos do que na noite anterior, ele olhou para o relógio e era 3 da manha e ele ouviu um ruido ao seu lado, então Mike acendeu a luz a sua esquerda e e bonnie estava lá com aquele olhar demoníaco de freddy. Mike não pensou duas vezes: rapidamente fechou a porta a sua esquerda, ele olhou para a energia e viu que só tinha 25%. Ele entrou em desespero total pois não sabia o que fazer naquela situação e só era quatro e meia da manhã, a única esperança para Mike foi a de que bonnie já tivesse saído. Ele então abriu a porta,ligou a luz e para a sorte dele bonnie não estava mais la, Mike então olhou para a pirate cove e viu que foxy não estava la. Mike olhava as câmeras tão rápido a procura de foxy que seus dedos cansaram, uma coisa que ele percebeu foi a de que na cozinha a câmera estava desabilitada e só dava para ouvir panelas e talheres caindo e se batendo pois deduziu que chica estava na cozinha. Mas Mike voltando ao foxy estava a procura dele pelas câmeras e ele viu algo que quase o fez cair da cadeira: foxy estava no corredor a sua esquerda correndo com a boca aberta e o gancho levantado, em um ato de pavor Mike fechou rapidamente a porta. Já era 5 da manha e só tinha 5% de energia, só que uma risada que Mike ouviu de freddy fez a energia acabar e do nada ele começou a ouvir passos bem próximos a ele. Na porta a sua esquerda começou a tocar uma música de criança com a cara de freddy brilhando, só havia a luz do tablet avisando que a bateria estava acabando. Quando a música do freddy parou de tocar o tablet desligou de vez, tudo que ele ouvia era passos de alguém entrando na sala e Mike não podendo fazer nada só esperando a morte, ouve o relógio tocar que já eram 6 da manhã e alguns gritos de crianças na rua o que significava que a pizzaria havia aberto. Ele saí o mais rápido daquele lugar, quando chegou em casa se jogou na cama, pegou no sono e dormiu com muitas dúvidas e com muito medo. Categoria:Posts de blog